This R13 application seeks support for the International Conference on Alcohol and Cancer to be held in Athens Greece, on December 2-5, 2012. The first conference, held in Heidelberg, Germany in 2010, was successful in bringing together over 50 investigators (from 16 nations) with cutting-edge and complementary expertise in alcohol and cancer. In addition to allowing experts to share their most up-to-date results, the conference fostered the development of a wealth of new collaborations that should lead to major advances in the field. It has become increasingly clear that alcohol contributes to the development of a number of cancers, including esophageal, laryngeal, lung, breast (in women) and colorectal (especially in men). A total of 390,000 cases of cancer are attributable to alcohol consumption, representing 3.6% of all new cancers diagnosed each year. The meeting will focus on recent advances in epidemiology, molecular mechanisms and biomarkers of alcohol-induced carcinogenesis, as well as anticancer therapies. We believe that this meeting will be an ideal platform to promote interaction between basic scientists and clinicians in all major aspects of alcohol-induced carcinogenesis. In addition, we are aiming to attract young scientists and graduate students into this important field of research. It is worth noting that the field of alcohl and cancer is not covered (as it should be) in any of the major meetings, which include the cancer meetings (e.g. AACR) and alcohol meetings (RSA, ISBRA, ESBRA). After the success of the first meeting, it was decided that the Alcohol and Cancer Conference should be continued as a biannual event. The specific aims of the 2012 conference are to: 1) encourage interaction and collaboration between international scientists in highly-specialized and yet diverse areas of research; 2) establish an environment that facilitates the development of new ideas and research directions by promoting participating scientists to share their expertise and resources; 3) foster interactions between young investigators (including postgraduate and graduate students) and established investigators; and 4) facilitate distribution of new scientific and translational information to the professional and lay communities. It is anticipated that these meetings will enhance our understanding of the role played by alcohol in carcinogenesis and thereby facilitate the development of treatments that will prevent or treat cancers caused by alcohol. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The contribution of alcohol to the development of a variety of cancers is becoming increasingly evident. Annually, 3.6% of all cancers are attributable to alcohol consumption, equating to a total of 390,000 cases. The meeting will focus on recent advances in epidemiology, molecular mechanisms and biomarkers of alcohol- induced carcinogenesis, and anticancer therapy. We believe that this meeting will be an ideal platform for promoting interactions between basic scientists and clinicians in all major aspects of alcohol-induced carcinogenesis. In addition, we are aiming to attract young scientists and graduate students into this important field of research. It is anticipated that these meetings will enhance our understanding of the role played by alcohol in carcinogenesis and thereby facilitate the development of treatments that will prevent or treat cancers caused by alcohol.